


And the Countdown Begins

by The_Never_Forgetters



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CarryOnCountDown, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Never_Forgetters/pseuds/The_Never_Forgetters
Summary: I’m starting late on the Carry On Countdown but I thought I would give it a try.This is a series of short stories from Rainbow Rowell’s Carry On and Wayward Son. The first few will be really short because I’m trying to catch up. So get ready.
Relationships: Simon snow/Baz pitch, Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Sun and Moon

BAZ  
Simon is staring out the window. He seems so far away. A whole lifetime away. I got him. Or so I thought. I want to reach out to him but I’m not sure if he would go up in a puff of smoke. Simon Snow where are you? 

SIMON  
I’m staring up at the moon. It’s so large tonight. I can feel Baz behind me. Watching me. He does that a lot. Watches me. I don’t know why. I’m nothing special. My tail flicks. (Okay, I might be a little special but not in a good way.)   
I want to fly to the moon. It’s so beautiful. I would be alone without having to worry about hurting anyone or disappointing anyone. I guess I would miss Penny.   
I turn my head and look at Baz. His eyes are half closed but I can tell he’s looking at me.   
I wouldn’t have to miss Baz. I wouldn’t really have to miss Penny either.   
Baz is my moon. He’s the most beautiful thing the darkness. 

BAZ   
Simon looks like he’s thinking about something. His tail is flicking and I want to grab it and kiss the end. I’ve grown fond of it.   
I slide my hand across the bed to grab it but stop when he turns. I can see his face, even in the shadows. He looks…like he always looks.   
Simon Snow is the sun. Even in the darkness. I want to kiss him. I want to pull him down and kiss him.   
Then he moves quickly and he is kissing me.


	2. Role Swap

SIMON   
My head is throbbing and my leg won’t stop sending shocks of pain up through my body. I’m so hungry. So thirsty. So fucking thirsty.   
I returned a few days ago after being kidnapped and everywhere I go Baz is there. He’s lurking. I think he imagines I’m planning something.   
Well Baz I am planning something. How to end my life and make it look like an accident. I suppose it wouldn’t be an accident with a vampire.   
I get up to go to the catacombs to guzzle down a few rats but the door slams open.   
Baz is coming inside in a fury frustration and...oh he smells like smoke.   
I wonder what creature he went off on this time. Though he may be just on the verge of going off.   
I want to take him by the hand even if it could send me up in flames.   
I would burn for you Basilton Pitch.   
I don’t even look at him as I move to the door that was left open. “Don’t burn the room down,” I tell him.   
I want to tell him that I love him. That he will be fine. Not to worry about whatever is bothering him.   
I know it’s me though. I’m the problem. I have to remove myself. So I do. I leave.   
I’m starving. I’m thirsty. And I’m miserable.


	3. Magical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon Shepard is pan so he’s totally falling for this werewolf

SHEPARD  
I know I should be scared but I am never scared. Not anymore. This creature can’t kill me. Even with the snarling teeth and dark little eyes.  
An American werewolf. I didn’t know there were different werewolves. I thought they were all the same. You know, all large and dog like.  
This werewolf isn’t that big and looks more human than dog. His teeth are sharp though. I can see that.  
“Hi, I’m Shepard,” I say, sticking out my hand.  
He growls but I don’t drop my hand.  
“Hi, I’m Shepard,” I repeat.  
The werewolf looks disappointed. I would laugh but that might scare him off. I want to get to know him.  
His eyes move to my hand and he holds out his hand (paw?) and takes my. I shake it with the same smile from when I first spotted him.  
“Travis,” he growls.  
My eyes widen. I didn’t know werewolves could talk while in wolf form. “I didn’t know you could talk,” I say, not letting go of his paw (hand?).  
He yanks his hand away. “I’m not an idiot. I did go to school.”  
I quickly hold up my hands, shaking my head. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Still learning an all that. I would love to learn more about you if you’re willing.”  
Travis cocks his head to the side and looks me over. I can see the hesitation. Almost all of them hesitate. I haven’t met a magical creature yet that wasn’t willing to at least talk to me.  
“Alright,” he says eventually. “Follow me.”  
I grin and do as he says.


	4. Dreams

AGATHA   
I’m running. I’m running for my life. Ebb’s words ring in my head as my feet hit the ground kicking up snow. I can’t stop. Not now. I’m so far.   
I have to get to safety. The Mage was going to kill me. Not anymore though. I’m safe. Simon didn’t save me this time. No, it was Ebb. I want to thank her.   
I trip.   
I’m tumbling down a hill. No, a hole. I’m not touching ground.   
I land with boots in my face. I look up and see him. The monster. The man who was supposed to protect us.   
“Run Agatha!” Ebb’s voice yells from behind me.   
I push myself up but The Mage grabs my arm.   
“You’ll do,” he growls. Spit lands on my face.   
I struggle against his grip but there is nothing I can do. I ran and yet I’m still here. Always the damsel in distress.   
Simon Snow come save me. I can’t do it.   
I feel The Mage’s hot breath on my cheek and Ebb’s voice is echoing against the walls.   
“Run….”   
I wake up like I always do, sweating and breathing hard. I can still feel the effects of that night.   
I hate my dreams now. I wanted to get away and thought I did. But this will always keep me there.   
I ran Ebb, but now where do I go?


	5. Carry On Prequel

BAZ  
I don’t like walking with my parents. I much rather stay behind and observer. So I’m forcing myself to walk at a slower pace than I was before. I think they’re slowing down. It’s annoying.   
I don’t know why we had to go out so close to Christmas. The streets are too crowded and it’s cold.   
I hear a shout from across the road and turn to look. I see a flash of bronze but nothing else. Nothing that requires a shout.   
I don’t care really. It wouldn’t make the day any better.   
“Hey! Let me go!”   
I know that voice. I live with that voice. I look again. It’s Simon. He’s being manhandled by some adult.   
I stop walking, my parents (being great at ignoring the poor normals but they can’t ignore Simon. He’s the biggest magic there is) keep walking.   
Simon looks close to going off. Instead of setting the whole street on fire though he throws an elbow into the man’s face.   
I watch as they get into a fistfight almost in the middle of the street. Simon is winning. Obviously.   
He takes a particularly rough hit to the face and goes down. Come on Simon, get up.   
Why am I rooting for him?  
It’s because he’s fighting a normal. Yes. That’s it. Nothing else.   
Simon does get up and launches himself at the older man. More fists are going now.   
“Basilton,” my father voice calls from ahead.   
I tear my eyes away from the fight which no one is paying attention to. Why is NL one paying attention? An adult is fighting a child. Just look.   
My parents are at the end of the street. I take one look back to Simon and he’s looking at me.   
I sneer and turn to face ahead again. I wasn’t watching, Snow. Continue as you were.   
I shove my hands in my pockets and start walking.


	6. Vine/Meme Reference

SIMON  
I’m standing on the great lawn staring up at the snow. Of course I’ve seen snow before. I just never really had a chance to be out in it. Never had a chance to run and play and just be a kid.   
Now I get to be more than a kid. I get to be a magician. I’ve got magic. Can you believe it? I still don’t. It still feels like The Mage found me just yesterday. He told me I had magic and I was the most powerful mage of them all. I don’t think I actually am. But then again I have nothing to measure my power against.   
Well, there is Penelope. She’s better at magic than I am. She taught me how to properly hold my wand and we’re finally making some headway with it. I think.   
The teachers are also helping me. I don’t say certain words correctly. I get them all mixed up in my head and spells come out all wrong.   
I hate being this useless.  
I stretch out my arms, grinning as the flakes fall onto my sweater. And it really is my sweater. I finally have clothes that are just mind and don’t smell like moth balls and smoke.   
“Simon,” Penny calls. I turn and smile as I see her running towards me, hair tied up in a messy knot on top of her head.   
When she reaches me she holds out something. “This is for you,” she says.   
I raise an eyebrow as I look at the small box. I open it and find that it’s an origami bird. It must be magicked because when I pick it up it doesn’t feel like paper.   
I know why she got it for me. It’s sweet. I like it. I wish I had something for her. Instead I pull her into a hug. “Happy Chrimis,” I say to her.   
“What did you just say?” Penny asks, pulling away.   
I frown. Did I mess it up again? “It’s Chrimis.”   
Penny is shaking her head. “No, Simon…”  
“Merry Chrisis,” I try again.   
“Simon its…”  
“Merry Chrysler.”  
Penny covers her mouth and laughs. “Happy Christmas, Simon,” she said.


	7. WLW

EBB  
The Wavering Wood. I never did like the woods when I was younger. When we first go to school a few kids took me out there and left me there. I was lost for only a few hours, Nico found me, but it was still traumatizing to a child. I cried for three whole days after that.   
Ever since I tend to stay away from it. I only went in a few times after that and the last time was a little better. A goat had wandered into the trees and I had to go fish him out. I felt a sort of warmth in my chest, even though it was in the middle of winter.   
I did not expect the same thing to happen again. I’m counting my goats and I’m one short. I cast a spell to try to find it but nothing.   
I look to the woods and sigh. That’s the only place the little guy could have gone that my magic wouldn’t find him. I still don’t understand how it couldn’t.   
I hit my staff against the ground and start heading towards the woods.   
I keep whistling to try to catch the goats attention. All I hear is the sound of the woods. You know, birds, water, trees rustling in the wind.   
I hear the goat just beyond a few trees. “Finally,” I say and push forward. I make it through the clearing and see...well I see a woman sitting with my goat.   
She’s pretty in the way that she’s basically nature. Very pretty actually. Her hair looks like moss.   
I stop when she looks up at me. “Hello,” she says.   
Her voice is rough. Makes me think that’s exactly what tree bark would sound like if it had a voice. I take a step forward. “That’s...that’s my goat,” I say. God I sound so dumb. If Nicky were here he would be laughing at me.   
“I know,” she says, her hand is smoothing down the goat’s back. She stands and the goat makes a noise. “You don’t come in here. I wanted to speak to you.”   
“You wanted to speak to me?” I ask. I’m sounding dumb again. “Why?”   
She moves over to me. She doesn’t walk. She floats. She’s not touching the ground. She touches my cheek gently. Her hand feels warm like a rock left out in the sun. I lean into it.   
“You look so sad,” she says. “I see you all the time. You’re so sweet to your animals.”   
I smile a bit. I’m also blushing. Me. I’m blushing. “I’m Ebb,” I say.   
“I know,” she says and takes my hand and pulls me down to sit down.


	8. Endearments

SIMON  
“Does Baz ever use pet names for you?” Penny asked the other day and I have been thinking about it ever since.   
Baz does use some pet names I suppose. He calls me love, dear, darling. The last one was when he was half asleep. I couldn’t stop laughing when I heard it.   
I look down at him now. He’s been asleep for a few hours. I gave up a while ago.   
The thing is I never really liked endearments. They’re just fluff. Not needed. I’m sure they make others happy. Make their hearts jump a bit. I think it might have to do with how I was raised.   
Anyway, Baz is still my boyfriend if he says them or not. Nothing will change that. Well, unless he breaks up with me. That might change that. Or if we get married. Then he would be my husband.   
I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. That would never happen. I feel Baz shift closer. He’s still cold despite the blankets surrounding him.   
I don’t use anything like that. I wonder if Baz wants me to. I can’t imagine myself calling him love or honey. Maybe babe but not in front of anyone. That’s only because he’s an absolute babe. I read that somewhere.   
I guess I’m fine without endearments. I look down at Baz who is asleep next to me. I reach forward and push my fingers through his hair. I’m glad I can do that now.   
I kiss his forehead and say, “Sleep well, babe.”   
I get up and make it to the door when I hear him speak.   
“Mmh, come back Simon,” he murmurs reaching out with his hand.   
I smile. Ah, that’s the one endearment that will always drive me insane. I walk back to the bed and crawl back next to him.


	9. Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I did this wrong but hey I caught up! Finally on the right day.

PENELOPE  
Living with Simon is easy. He doesn’t actually do a lot. It worries me. I know it worries Baz too but he’s doing the same thing I’m doing. Making taking care of him a part of our day.   
I get up, make breakfast for him (and myself but he eats more than I do so I just say it’s all for him), get dressed for school, and then make sure he’s at least on the couch before leaving.   
Baz’s classes end before mine on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so he goes home before I do. He’s still there when I get home and he has made several cups of tea for Simon. All of them sitting on the coffee table.   
Simon is still in his pajamas usually.   
We usually order in and eat. Simon is usually still up by the time I go to bed.   
On days that I get home first I pester Simon to get up and do something. He doesn’t. I give up and do homework.   
It’s getting hard living like this. It’s killing me.   
Maybe living with Simon isn’t easy. 

BAZ  
I don’t know how I’m going to keep doing this. Watching Simon just laying on the couch is killing me. Can it kill me? Even if it doesn’t physically kill me it will mentally.   
Everyday I’m here I sit with him and watch telly. Well, he does and I do my homework. I’ve written several papers while he’s sitting there ignoring me.   
When he gets up I get up. I hesitate. I want to ask to sleep over but I know that won’t go over so well. Instead I get on my jacket and head to my place.  
It’s the same every day, every week. I just hope it’s not the same forever. 

SIMON  
Baz left. He always leaves. I wish I could ask him to stay. He wouldn’t want that though. I wouldn’t be able to sleep and neither would he because of my wings. I would keep hitting him unless he were asleep right underneath me. He wouldn’t like that.   
I take off my shirt and change out of my bottoms before getting into fresh pajamas. Maybe tomorrow will be different. Maybe I’ll be able to ask my boyfriend to stay, or let Penny spell away my wings to go on that walk with her she’s always pestering me to go on.   
It won’t be different tomorrow though.


	10. Side Characters

FIONA   
Nicodemus Petty. The betrayer himself is standing at my doorstep. If I wasn’t so shocked I would light him up like a cigarette and be done with him forever.   
But I am shocked. So completely shocked that I take a step back to let him in. It feels odd yet...strangely familiar. Like I’m welcoming in an old friend. I am welcoming in an old friend. But neither of us say anything as I shut the door.   
We stay silent for a little while before he looks away. He looks the same as they day I last saw him. It tugs a bit on my heart. My sister would hate me for it. I hate me for it.   
“Sorry about…” I start.   
“Your nephew…” he says at the same time.   
I glare at him before sweeping past him into the kitchen. “You have twenty minutes before I set you on fire so you better make this visit count,” I say as I start making tea. We both know that it’s probably not going to happen. Believe it or not I had a soft spot for the Petty’s ever since we were young, I was heartbroken (thought I refuse to admit it) over Ebb’s death. To kill Nico would be to end that part of my life forever. I’m not ready for that yet.   
His tongue darts between the gap in his teeth. “I came here to talk about your nephew,” he says, eyes moving around the room as to not land anywhere near me.   
“What about him?” I ask, keeping my eyes locked on him.   
Nicodemus shrugs. “I didn’t know you were allowing members of the Pitch family be vampires.”   
I grab my wand and hold it up. “Say a word to anyone and you’ll be in my ashtray, Petty.”   
Nicodemus holds up his hands and took a step back. He knew my power. Knew my bloodline. I didn’t even need my wand to cast my spell. “We see great potential in him.”  
“I can see why,” Nicodemus says, finally looking at me. “He’s got a lot of your sister in him.”   
“Why are you here?” I ask, not lowering my wand. “By the way, you’re down to seventeen minutes.”   
Nicodemus sighs and runs his fingers through his blond hair. “I was...I was wondering if you could help me see my sister’s grave. She’s buried on the grounds. I want to see her one more time.”   
I watch him, wondering if he was sincere. He is. All he wants is to visit his sister. Hell I want to go visit the grave.   
“Fine,” I say after a moment. “I’ll kill you after.”   
A smile crosses Nicodemus’s face. “I know.”


	11. Angst

SIMON  
I stare at myself in the mirror. I don’t look like myself. I lost a lot of weight since leaving school and it is beginning to show. I poke at my ribs and let my hand fall. Why do I have to deal with this? Why can’t I just stay at….  
I don’t let myself think about it. I can’t. If I do then I’ll miss it. I can’t afford to miss it right now.   
There is a knock on the door and I tug my shirt on so fast that it catches on my ear and I hiss.   
“Get out of there, punk,” Eric says. “Some of us have to use the fucking bathroom.”   
I shake my head as I wrench open the door and stare at the younger teen. “You’ve haven’t stepped foot in here since the summer started. I didn’t think you would need it.”   
Eric grabs a hold of my shirt and pulls me out of the room. I’m against the wall in a second and I shove him back. “Off!” I practically demand.   
Eric is back on me in seconds, his fist connecting with my stomach.   
I let out a huff of air at the contact before I let go.   
We both are throwing punching and kicking each other. I grab his hair and bring his head down to my knee. There was a sickening crack but we’re both tough and that doesn’t stop him.   
He has me around the waist again and plows me into the wall so hard I feel it break under our weight. When I manage to get him off again, I can see the dent we left.   
I know we will get caught soon and should stop but I can’t. I’m seeing red and everything is getting hazy. I’m close to going off and I’m not even at school.   
I kick him after he stumbled away from me. I go in for another but someone has me by the back of my shirt and the person tugs me away.   
“Enough!” Charlie shouts. He’s the oldest in the home and takes it upon himself to control the kids.   
I snarl at him and jerk out of his grip, ripping my shirt. “Whatever,” I mutter and push past him. “Better stay out of my sight, Eric or you will regret it.”   
“Psycho!”   
The words don’t bother me. Not anymore. I walk to my room, everyone’s room, and wish there was a door to slam.


	12. Song/Music inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is Perfect Two I can't remember by who.

BAZ  
I’m sitting in the living room of Snow and Penny’s flat waiting. I don’t know what’s taking him so long. He’s been holding himself up in his room a lot lately and Penny refuses to tell me why. She knows why.   
I want to go and rip open his door and tell him to hurry up. He has finally agreed to go out for dinner with me. We are going out in public. He’s going to go out with me.   
Proper boyfriends going on a proper date. I didn’t know I wanted it this much.   
That’s a lie.   
I close my eyes and start to count down from ten. I need to calm my nerves. Snow and I have been dating forever now. This should be the easiest thing to do.   
I jerk up when I hear the door open and stand only to see Snow, still with his wings out, standing in his doorway. He’s wearing a suit, a very nice suit that fit him so well that I wanted to tear it off him with my teeth.   
The only thing stopping me is the ukulele in Snow’s hands. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to speak but Snow starts before I do.   
He’s not speaking though. His fingers start strumming the ukulele and he sings:   
“You can be the butter I slab on my scones  
You can be the fireflies that light in my hair  
You can be the best mage  
And I can be your chosen one  
You can be the flames I feel on our first date  
You can be the villain  
And I can be your target  
You can hide as I go off if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
You can be the moon when it rises in the evening  
Don’t know how I could have ever hated you  
‘Cause boy you were always plotting  
And with time I found out that you were all I need.  
Cause you’re the cherry to my scone  
You’re the spell I can’t say  
You’re the vampire in my home  
And you’re the one I wanna see every day  
'Cause you're the one for me (probably)  
And I'm the one for you (I hope)  
You take the both of us (as bad as we are)  
And we're an okay two  
We're an okay two  
We're an okay two  
Baby me and you  
We're an okay two  
You can be the moon and I can be your sun  
You can be my reason to live and I can be yours  
You can be the wrong because I don’t wanna be right-”  
I am stunned. Every word he sings makes me smile and laugh and his voice isn’t the best but it’s mine. I cross the room until I’m standing right in front of him. I take the cursed ukelele from his hands and catch his lips with my own.   
“I love you Simon,” I say as I pull back, still pushing him into the room again. “I love you, you idiot.”   
Snow just smiles. He wraps his arms around me and tugs me down for another kiss.


	13. Parental Figures

FIONA  
Malcolm can’t do shit right. He ruined Basil. Running off to America without telling anyone and nearly getting himself killed.   
If I had raised him he would have stayed right here. Away from that devil. He’s not the most powerful mage anymore. I don’t care if he killed the mage and saved the magical world from himself.   
I’m outside the airport now to pick Baz up along with his boyfriend and his little friend. I met them all, per his request, but I don’t think I’ll ever like them.   
Penelope comes running out first, arms waving in the air. It looks like she’s trying to take off like an aeroplane. Baz is behind her tugging Simon.   
I unlock the doors and step out. I turn to tell them to drop everything in the trunk when I see the new person with them. A normal.   
“Who is this?” I asked, tapping the ash off my cigarette.   
“Shepard,” he said, not bothering with anything else. He seems to be as swept up in all of this as everyone else.   
“I’m not...Basilton, you are not sitting in the front,” I say. “In the back with bat boy there.”   
Simon is already in the back ready to go.   
The news of Watford had rocked the world of mages and many were already there. I needed to pick up my nephew and his friends I guess.   
Baz gave me a look but got into the back. “Hurry up.”   
It was an order. I look at him through the rearview mirror and sigh. So much of my sister is in him. That fire. That determination. My heart.   
Once everyone was in the car I start it. As I start driving I glance at Baz again. I won’t let anything hurt him this time.


	14. Favorite trope/cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates!!!!

PENELOPE   
I stare at Simon’s arm. The one he always keeps covered. The one where everyone’s soulmates name is etched into our skin. We’re born with the name of the person we’re supposed to spend the rest of our lives with.   
Simon never lets anyone see who’s name is on his arm. I’ve always wondered who it was. It definitely isn’t Agatha’s name, though they’re dating still. I would say it’s pointless but I’m going against the name on my arm. Who names their child Shepard anyway? I rather date Micah.   
“Simon,” I say. We’re not even studying. He’s just drawing in his notebook and I’m staring at him. “What does your arm say?”   
Simon freezes. His whole body is rigid. I’m afraid I’ve said the wrong thing. I open my mouth to say something, maybe that he doesn’t have to tell me. Or that I’m his best friend and he should tell me at least. He speaks instead.   
SIMON  
My hand twitches towards my arm. I want to touch the name. Trace it with my fingers like I have so many times before. Tyrannus. It’s such a stupid name. A stupid name belonging to my arch nemesis. I can’t believe it’s him. And I know it’s not a different Tyrannus, he has Simon written on his arm. I’ve checked. Several times.   
It feels like an eternity before I speak. “It’s no one you know, Penny,” I say. I move my hand to the sleeve that’s covering the name. “No one I even know yet. Just like yours. Can we drop it?”   
“Yeah, but you at least know mine,” Penny says.   
I stand, gathering my notebooks and shove them into my bag. “I don’t want to talk about it, Penelope. I’ve got to go back to my room. I forgot something.”   
“Simon!” She calls but I’m already gone.   
I make it back up to my room in record time and toss by things onto my bed. I’m halfway through my fit before I notice that Baz is sitting on his bed.   
I turn when I catch him staring. “What do you want?” I snap.   
He looks like he is about to say something but instead he just stands and leaves the room.   
BAZ   
Snow is something else. I can’t believe I’m destined to be with an idiot. Well, I’m in love with an idiot, name or no. He looks like he’s about to go off and I want to bring him down. I want to help him cool off.   
I don’t though. We’re not those kind of soulmates. He’s destined to hate me forever. I’m sure of it.   
I leave so I can calm myself down and give Snow space.  
I’m heading towards the catacombs. My feet are taking me there faster than I usually go but I’m not paying attention. I have my sleeve tugged up so I can see his name. It’s burning. He’s close to going off. So close. I wouldn’t be surprised if our room was on fire when I get back.   
I bump into someone and nearly topple over. It’s Bunce and I sneer at her. “Watch where you’re going, Bunce,” I say. You’ll hurt someone if you’re not careful.”   
She brushes me off and pushes pass me. I don’t bother seeing where she is heading. It doesn’t matter. I continue on my way to the catacombs.   
PENELOPE  
After I bumped into Baz I was ready to fight. I wanted to yell at him but something stopped me. I saw the first three letters of the name on his arm. It was S-I-M.   
I watch after him as he walks away before shaking my head. It can’t be.   
I fix my skirt before heading towards Simon again.


	15. Floral

SIMON   
I have been staring at these flowers for the past ten minutes, unsure what I want to do with them. Should I buy them or should I just keep walking? If I buy them wll Baz even like them? Why do I even think he will like them?   
I’m almost certain he would like them. He has so many things that are designed with flowers. I gently touch the petals of one flower and sigh.   
The bouquet is made up of sunflowers and black calla lillies judging by the tag that was underneath it. It looked intriguing. The bright yellow and the black mixed perfectly.   
I bite my lip and pick up the bouquet before heading to the cashier. I pay for it quickly before heading back home.   
My feet are taking me back to our flat and my mind is going around and around. What if Baz thinks I’m an idiot for buying flowers? What if Baz hates actual flowers and only wears them. What if he likes only a specific flower?   
Before I know it I’m standing at the door to our flat and I take in a deep breath. Baz probably isn’t even home. But, of course, judging by the voices coming from inside Baz and Penny are both home.   
This is fucking embarrassing. I turn, ready to go throw the flowers out but the door opens and Baz is standing there. Slowly I turn back to the door, the flowers unable to be hidden. “I…” I look down before looking back up. “I...I…”   
“Come in Snow,” Baz says, tugging on my sleeve. He’s smiling and I don’t know why. “With the way you’re stammering you’ll be out in the hall all night.”   
I shut my mouth and follow him inside. I look at Penny and offer an awkward smile. “Hi Penny,” I say quietly.   
“And he gets out a full sentence,” Baz says, his eyes are still on the flowers.   
A blush crawls up my neck and I close my eyes. I wish that Baz wouldn’t start already. I squeeze the flowers a bit tighter before looking at him. “I got…” I take in a deep breath before holding them out to him.   
His hand carefully take the flowers and as soon as I feel he has them I back away and head straight for my room.   
I really should not have bought the flowers. Baz is an asshole.   
I fall onto my bed and close my eyes. It was a stupid idea. 

BAZ  
I smell Simon just outside the door. He had been standing there for at least five minutes. I was talking with Penny about one of her classes. I go and open the door and smile briefly when I see him standing there.   
He’s worked himself up to a fluster and looks like he’s about to leave but he’s stopped. He’s holding flowers. A beautiful mix of black and yellow. I look up to his eyes. He’s nervous. I can hear his heart in my ears pounding hard. I want to reach out to him but his words cut me short and being me stops me from being nice.   
Instead I insult him and pull him inside.   
“Hey Penny,” he says, looking a little more relaxed when he sees her than he was when he saw me.   
“And he gets out a full sentence,” I say. I hope it gets a smile out of him and helps him relax. He’s been stammering like we’re all the way back in first year again. I want to give him some normalcy.   
He holds out the flowers to me after trying to get out more words and I take them gingerly. I am afraid that if I hold them too hard I’ll break them.   
Simon does not stick around for my thanks however and storms off to his room. I look at the flowers for a moment longer before looking to Penny. “Should I?”   
“Yes,” she groans. “Now.”   
I nod and head towards Simon’s bedroom. I don’t knock before entering and see him lying on the bed.   
His wings had popped and they’re covering him like a shield.   
“Snow?” I say gently. His tail flicks. At least I know he’s listening. I think about what I want to say for a little longer before nodding. “I love the flowers.”   
He doesn’t move. He doesn’t speak. I want to just touch him and tell him it’s okay. Instead… “Snow, you don’t hav-”   
He cuts me off. “Call me Simon.”   
My lip curls into a half smile. “Simon,” I start again, “I love the flowers. They remind me of us.”   
His wing lifts up and he looks at me. “Of us?” he asks.   
I smile at him and duck under his wing to give him a kiss. “Yes,” I whisper. “The brightest thing in the universe and the darkest.” I hold up the flowers to show him. “You didn’t plan that?”  
He shakes his head and it makes me smile more. I lean down again and kiss him, placing the flowers between us.


	16. Missing/deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took this a different way and mixed it up with a different day.

SIMON  
Baz has just snapped the neck of another bird. We’re all exhausted, emotionally and physically. Baz is incredibly thirsty. I wonder when the last time he fed was. Was it the night the Humdrum attacked us at his place?   
Oh, that was just the night before. It feels like ages ago. I feel like I have been stuck between my two parental figures dead bodies for years. The smell of Ebb’s blood is burning the inside of my nostrils. I would throw up if i I had the energy to.   
We had sent a little bird to Penny’s mum hours ago. I am hoping they show up soon. I can’t be near these people anymore. Near Ebb, near the Mage. I want to go back a few months, to when I was searching for Baz and wondering what he was doing.   
No, that’s not true. I want to go back to the first night I had with Baz.   
I look over at the Mage, his body covered, and then to Ebb. They wouldn’t have died if it wasn’t for me. I lean against Baz even if he is drinking. I don’t care right now. It’s the least messed up thing about this all.   
Penny is asleep. She passed out five minutes ago. I know I’m close to doing the same. “I’m sorry,” was all I could say. What was I apologizing for? Who was I apologizing to?   
I feel Baz’s arm wrap around mind and then a soft thud on the other side of the room. He’s pulling me to his chest and he kisses the top of my head.   
“It’s okay little puff,” he whispers into my hair. “Let’s get some sleep. No need to apologize now.”   
I nod and rest my head against his chest. I hold onto his shirt tightly. It is all I can do to not spiral out of control. I close my eyes and fall into a light fitful sleep.


	17. Witch/Psychic

PENELOPE  
I have always practiced with my crystal ball. Simon never likes his readings but he still allows me to do them. It is almost always the same. Simon covered in blood.   
I never liked that outcome. I keep trying because I want to see if I can get another outcome. Simon deserves to have his future be bright and marry. Honestly, we all do.   
We’re all sitting in the living room, Simon sitting with his wings over the back of the sofa, we’ve gotten a smaller one so when he sits down his wings aren’t bunched up. Baz is lounging against his chest and reading some trashy magazine. He would never admit to anyone else in the world that he enjoyed such things.   
I get up and go over to where I keep my crystal ball and pull it out. When I turn with it Simon is already groaning.   
“Penny, are we really going to be doing this?” he asks. “Nothing is going to change. Baz tell her…”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Snow,” Baz says not even looking up from whatever article he was reading.   
I grin. It’s good to have Baz on my side. “Alright Simon, come over here,” I say, setting the ball on its pillow. I run my hands over the ball and feel its power every time my fingers brush against it.   
“I’m not moving. Baz, you do it,” Simon murmurs.   
Baz groans and reaches one hand out, pressing his entire hand against the ball. “Read my future Bunce.”   
I roll my eyes and cup the ball between my hands and start working through the years on Baz’s life.   
It stops to show Baz standing with Simon. They’re both dressed nicely and Simon’s wings are completely gone. I glance to the two of them. They don’t even look like they’re paying attention.   
I propel the vision forward and watch as Baz’s and Simon’s life intwine even furthur. She sees a child, a dog, a home of their own. Baz is headmaster of the school with Simon still by his side.   
I smile. “Do you want to know?” I ask.   
“Will it even matter?” Baz asked. “I know I’ll end in flames.”   
Simon smirks. “Luckily I can’t go off anymore, or I would definitely set you on fire by accident.” he says.   
I roll my eyes. These two are complete dunces. “No, you two will get married and have a family together. Baz you’ll work for the school.”   
“Oh joy,” Baz murmurs. He is trying to act disinterested but I can see the small quirk of his lips.   
Simon raises an eyebrow. “And does Baz look impossibly young while I’m old as dirt?”   
I shake my head. “No, you don’t. You look...a lot like you do now. Just no wings.”   
At the mention of that his wing twitches. “Oh,” he says.   
He looks down at Baz. “I wonder if you eat the child.”   
Baz reaches up and shoves his face away from him. “Buzz off,” he smirks.


End file.
